1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rope braking device, and more particularly to a rope braking device including an improved and simplified structure for effectively braking the rope and for allowing the rope braking device to be easily carried with the user and to be easily operated by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rope friction hoist devices comprise two friction wheels mounted for independent rotation on a common shaft and permitted limited axial motion with respect to one another to carry a rope, and a rope braking device provided for engaging with the wheels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,280 to Eastcott et al. discloses one of the typical rope friction hoist devices comprising a braking apparatus provided for engagement with outer faces of the wheels, and the opposed inner faces of adjacent wheels are provided with a braking material such that actuation of the braking apparatus forces the wheels together and the wheels are braked as a unitary structure.
However, the typical braking apparatus is useable for the typical rope friction hoist devices only, but may not be carried with the user and may not be easily operated by the user when the user is climbing with the rope.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rope braking devices.